


Get Him a Darn Cat Already!

by Saeryen



Category: Destiny Ninja 2, Shall We Date?: Destiny Ninja 2
Genre: Cats, Cute, Fluff, M/M, MC/Shiroya but only as a brief mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saeryen/pseuds/Saeryen
Summary: Akira wants a cat, but it's never the right time. Until...





	Get Him a Darn Cat Already!

**Author's Note:**

> "Mihoshi Shikata" is the name of the MC.

            Akira had always loved cats.

            That was why one random day, in the mansion he shared with his best friend Ibuki, and his beloved, Yoshimasa Minamoto, he turned to Yoshimasa and said…

            “Hey, can we get a cat?”

            Yoshimasa was silent for a bit.

            “Well…” he said, “I’m still serving the House of Shikata. I think it might not be a good idea to have a pet right now.”

            Then came the day Mihoshi Shikata discovered the true identity of her servant, Kuroko. Learning of Hokuto Island’s plight, she gathered her friends and they traveled there.

            During the boat ride Akira turned to Yoshimasa.

            “I wanna get a cat now,” he said.

            “This country is in crisis!” Yoshimasa exclaimed. “We’re all gathered to try to save it. We can’t take care of an animal at the same time!”

~

            Kila and Mitsuru had stolen two of the Three Sacred Treasures, and Mihoshi and her friends were fighting to get them back.

            As Akira clashed blades with Kila he looked Yoshimasa’s way.

            “I want a cat!” he shouted.

            “Are you for real?!” Yoshimasa shouted back. “We’re in the middle of a battle to the death!”

~

            A week later, Akira was fast asleep as the sun rose. It hadn’t done so in a long time, but thanks to the love of Mihoshi and her sweetheart Shiroya, Hokuto Island’s nature had been restored.

            As he began to awaken, Akira felt something soft press against his cheek.

            “Hm?” he muttered as he slowly opened his eyes.

            It was a fluffy something’s paw.

            Akira turned onto his back and found himself staring directly into the eyes of an adorable black and white kitten. He gasped.

            “Aww, aren’t you the most precious thing?” he cooed as he sat up and picked the kitten up. Then he noticed two things tied to its collar.

            One of them was a golden ring with three diamonds set in. The other was a small slip of parchment.

            Akira tore the parchment off and read it.

            It said, “Marry me Akira? Love, Y”

~

            “I thought we’d never get one!” Akira exclaimed in delight as he snuggled the kitty. Yoshimasa beamed at him; he was so happy Akira had accepted his proposal.

            “Well, something made me realize…” Yoshimasa began.

~

            One day ago, Yoshimasa had been sitting on Mitsuru’s couch.

            “I’m glad our silly fight is over,” said Yoshimasa.

            “Me too,” said Mitsuru, sipping expensive tea. “But I still can’t forgive you for one thing.”

            “What’s…that?” asked Yoshimasa warily.

            “Hurry up and get your boyfriend a darn cat already!”


End file.
